


At Rest

by Ivywolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivywolf/pseuds/Ivywolf
Summary: These days, she does not mind the mornings





	At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Found this buried in some files on my old laptop from sometime last year and figured id post it. First time posting anything in years :s Enjoy some shameless fluff

These days, she does not mind the mornings. The slow return to waking recently becoming endlessly more pleasant in ways she could never quite predict. Sunlight filtering through stained glass windows, the early dawn chasing away hazy dreams and memories. A yawn followed by the opening of heavy eyelids, the traces of the night’s rest quickly blinked away. A body not as strong as it had once been protesting as she stretches out stiff joints and muscles. 

 

Grumbling from the left side of their bed brings a fond smile to her face, she turns to meet yellow eyes framed by a mess of long raven hair. The’ witch blinks a few times then yawns before snuggling closer and draping an arm across her waist. 

 

“Good Morning” Leliana spoke voice raspy as she relaxes into the warmth and familiarity of the body next to her. 

 

“Mmm. Tis in fact morning” Morrigan hums, hands finding bare skin beneath her shift and sending a shiver through the spymaster “A good one indeed by all accounts”

 

Predictably, the doors of Leliana’s quarters open quietly moments later to reveal a young boy. He scurries to the bed and worms his way into the middle, snuggling up against his mother and yawning. Kieran quietly observes them through sleep heavy eyes, contemplating some question or other.

 

Leliana props herself up on her arm and musses his wild ebony locks affectionately. “Someone is up early.” She hums, receiving the slightest of smiles in return from the brown eyed boy. “Did you sleep well Kieran?”

 

“Yes, maman.” he mumbles, another yawn following. He shut his eyes, full intent seemingly to return to sleep. He lapses into a silence as he usually does on mornings when he joins them. Morrigan runs her fingers through his hair as her son slowly drifts off, pure and total admiration in her eyes as she places a soft kiss on his brow. 

 

There are things in her life that Leliana has been able to see coming but this? The genuine affection she feels for Morrigan and the child lying between them still catches her by surprise, filling her with a warmth and a peace she has not felt in years. Leliana relaxes back into their bed and tangles her fingers with the ones Morrigan has resting against Kieran’s back. A content sigh escapes her lips as she decides the Inquisition can manage on its own for another few candle marks and allows sleep to take her again.


End file.
